


Bosco

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04





	Bosco

（1）

每一次当Tommy的公寓大门在深夜里被粗暴地敲响，他就会知道那是刚刚从附近某家肮脏油腻的酒吧里爬出来的Alex，就像这三年里的几百次一样。要么在冰冷的夜里颤栗着爬起来，拉开房门看看Alex那张被酒精浸得潮红浮肿的脸，要么把自己埋在枕头下面，等待门外的醉鬼闹累了瘫坐着冻死在他的门板外，Tommy别无选择。  
隔着门板隐隐传来醉鬼不知道对着谁发泄的咒骂声，Tommy坐起来，弯腰在黑暗中摸索到他的鞋子，把冰凉的脚伸进里面去，凭着感觉拎起搭在床头椅子上的粗呢大衣拢在身上，蹚开地板上的废稿走向门口。房门打开的时候黄色的光线闯进来刺着他的眼睛，Tommy把眉毛和眼睛都紧紧挤在一起，不由自主地眨了几下赶出酸涩的泪水，Alex的嗤笑声毫无预兆地响了起来。  
他唱着“Tommy，Tommy，可怜的小Tommy”，好像让人被迫在深夜爬起来这件事与他毫无干系。Alex总是唱着充满嘲笑意味的小调，用他那把低沉的好嗓子，把他的酒糟脑子里冒出来的一切破烂玩意儿一股脑塞进歌词里面去，可笑又令人生厌。Tommy故意把房门在身后狠狠摔上，系上大衣扣子的时候站定在Alex面前，把他歪斜着靠在墙上的脸拨回来。  
“你看起来就像在啤酒桶里泡了二十年，捞出来又被三百头蠢绵羊踩了两个来回。”Tommy平静地说。  
Alex气恼地推搡了他一把。醉鬼从不在意自己坚硬的指关节让会别人忍不住痛呼，他任性地发泄着他那鬼知道从哪来的愤怒，把这里唯一能叫出他名字的人狠狠推出去，像摆脱一个可悲的沙袋。Tommy弓起的后背撞在走廊的墙上，他踉跄着稳住身体，甩开对方的手。  
“你什么毛病？”Tommy不满地质问他，而醉鬼好像又忘记了自己刚刚做过的事，背靠着对面脏兮兮的墙纸，仰高下巴从眼角瞥着他，形状依然尖锐的下颌骨骄傲地正对着他的脸。  
他们像两只猫一样在走廊里对峙，Alex长了不少的卷发胡乱搭在额头上，那双危险的绿色眸子在深色发卷中间阴沉地盯着他。Alex拒绝开口，那么Tommy也不愿妥协，他们就狠狠地盯住对方，直到Alex扭过头，在地板上啐了一口。  
“见鬼。”Alex恶声恶气地咒骂，伸手按向墙上的开关。  
走廊突然被黑暗笼罩了，Tommy下意识地退缩，但Alex已经以一种醉鬼独有的专横姿态钳住了他的肩膀。Alex的嘴唇毫无章法地撞在他的脸侧，然后又急切地找向他微张的嘴唇，这几乎不能算是一个吻，呛人的酒气让Tommy喘不过气来，他挣扎着用手掌抵住对方的咽喉，迫使Alex从他身上稍微推开一步，而在他肩上的那双大手却依然死死地钳制着他。  
Tommy紧张地四处张望，尽管他知道即使附近有人也无法在黑暗中看清他们此时的姿态。他用自己冰凉的手指按住Alex的，过了很久，那双手终于放开了他，从他的肩上无力地滑落下来。Tommy叹了口气，握住他的手腕。  
他以为Alex会抗议，但令人惊讶的是这个高大的醉鬼踉跄地靠过来，跟在他身后摸黑走出公寓楼。街上只剩下醉醺醺的码头工人在路灯下游荡，Tommy竖起衣领，沿着废弃的砖厂围墙大步走在前面，十一月深夜的冷空气涌入鼻腔像一场酷刑，他的气管和肺叶似乎都凝上了一层霜，每一次呼吸都带来一阵寒颤。他低头尽量把脸埋进衣领，在粗糙的毛料里粗重地抽动鼻子，他能听见拖沓的脚步声跟在身后，从前Alex的脚步声不像这样，Alex总是趾高气扬地迈着军人的步子，坚定地踩在砖石路面上，每一步都能让他听见回声。  
而现在的Alex与他记忆里的那个大不相同。曾经轮廓分明的颌骨开始被因酗酒而松弛的皮肤所掩盖，现在的Alex抽动鼻子在夜色里发出不甚雅观的声音，他几乎整个人都靠在身边的围墙上走着，大衣蹭在上面留下灰色的污迹，拖着步子发出让人心烦的噪声。Tommy的手缩在袖管里，如果Alex愿意，他就可以加紧步子跟上来握住它，哪怕Tommy一定会慌忙甩开。可是他没有。他们还是一前一后地走着，没有人说话。  
“你还往哪去？”  
身后传来带着鼻音的问话，Tommy猛然停住脚步，原来他们已经来到了Alex租住的房子前。  
金丝雀码头附近仍然一片破败，但房租也没有低到连流浪汉都住得起，他们的抚恤金又只有那么微薄的一点，Alex租住的房间曾经是这座砖厂的工人宿舍，这也许是他唯一能支付得起的房子了。  
留在柴郡必然会让生活容易得多，他不知道Alex为什么偏要执拗地留在伦敦。但他从未问过，首先因为他并不关心；其次，Alex一定会把问题反过来抛给他：那么Tommy，先来说说你为什么非得把你那尊贵的屁股挪到这个垃圾场来？  
这个问题他不想回答，也没什么好回答的。他讨厌Alex所谓“尊贵的屁股”的说法。只不过因为知道了他原本住在伊思灵顿地区，Alex就抓住这一点开始了冷嘲热讽，尽管每个伦敦人都清楚得很，这片曾经的上流地区早已走向了垂暮。他执拗地从伊斯灵顿的老房子里搬了出来，独自在金丝雀码头附近租下了一间公寓，而这已经是三年以前的事了。  
老房子让他难以忍受。每一天父亲都伛偻着深陷在梨花木的椅子里，那份《每日电讯报》在他枯黄的手指里摇摇欲坠，母亲不懈地擦拭着一个糖罐，在每个人走出房间倒上一杯热茶的时候过分热情地高声询问是否需要添上一勺糖，似乎这样就能将他们的生活维持在战前的模样。他的姐姐脸颊消瘦，腰身却因为身孕而臃肿不堪，在窗边的镜子前费力地梳理头发，而她那位早在几年前死在海峡另一边的第一位丈夫留下的男孩趴在陈旧而整洁的地毯上，用一枝炭笔安静地画着他的画。朝南的窗子总是紧闭着，窗外樱桃树干瘪的枝杈在刮起西风的时候划过玻璃发出尖叫，浆洗过的窗帘僵硬地挺立在旁边，有时Tommy甚至会相信在1940年里正是它们挡住了从天而降的炸弹。上午时从未拉拢的窗帘中间透进屋子的太阳光落在五斗橱上，那上面摆放着他的哥哥穿着海军制服的照片，日晒在照片上留下了一道褪色的斑痕，但这个家庭里似乎形成了一种默契，没人去挪动那张照片，好像当他们触碰到它的时候，那个折叠在一纸通知里的死亡就会化为实体。  
只有当姐姐现在的丈夫拍来电报时，这个家庭才仿佛有了一丝生气。而在那以外的时间里，每个人都时刻把什么东西抓在手里，父亲的报纸，母亲的糖罐，姐姐的梳子，男孩的图画本，仿佛他们余下的全部生命力都缚在手里的那件东西上。Tommy蜷缩在床上，在微弱的月光里盯着自己平摊在枕边的手臂，发现自己手中空无一物。  
搬离老屋像一场逃亡。Tommy想他可能伤透了每个人的心，当他在新的单人公寓里蜷起双腿，坐在被子簇拥的床上把稿纸本摊开在膝头时，透过纸上的格子，他总能看见母亲看着他收拾行李时的样子——天啊她的手里还抱着那个糖罐呢。  
他什么也写不出，整本的稿纸变成包裹着只言片语的废纸团，被他烦躁地扔了满地。没有任何东西能寄到出版社去换几个克朗，他只能每月走上四公里去领那点可怜的抚恤金来过活。  
Alex也出现在领抚恤金的窗口，那是1947年。  
谁也没想到会在这里遇见对方，更没想到在经历了那一切之后他们还能重逢。但在走出那个幽仄的房间时，Tommy似乎感觉到有些东西不一样了。  
Alex拉着他去了一间酒吧，Tommy抬起双脚坐在对面的高脚凳上，看着他的朋友伏在油腻的桌面上写写算算。半张卷烟的包装纸被Alex撕下来铺平，然后他又从大衣口袋里摸出了一截铅笔，在上面潦草地写下一些数字。刚刚领到手的抚恤金减去与之相比数目可观的房租，再减去他的三餐用度，“看，Tommy，”他把那半张纸翻转过来，兴高采烈地说，“每个月我能余下三十几个便士。你知道我要它们做什么吗？”  
Tommy摇摇头。  
“里昂，Tommy。”他双手撑住桌面，把脸凑过来。“我计划了很久，我要去一次里昂。”  
Alex显得那么兴致勃勃，这让Tommy难得地想要报之以微笑。他不懂Alex为什么还能这样无忧无虑，他的意思是，在经历了这场摧残生命的漫长战争之后，那对酒窝还能跳跃在这张脸上，这难道不是一个奇迹吗？也许Alex是个幸运的家伙，他的部队可能并未卷入战火的中心，虽然他知道这个可能性并不比两个萍水相逢的人再次相遇的可能性更大，但他们相遇了，也许命运真的为他们准备了礼物呢？  
他们叫了啤酒，Tommy从Alex手中接过那个溢满泡沫的杯子——为什么不呢？  
也许是Alex的快活感染了他，Tommy觉得自己像是喝醉了，他问起Alex的经历，那时他们正在摇晃着肩膀走在下午六点钟的码头上，一段回家的必经之路，他全然没料到他们的住处之间只隔着一座废弃的砖厂和两条狭窄的小路。他忍不住问起他所不知道的那些日子，这令他自己感到惊奇，他本以为自己对此并无兴趣。  
Alex低沉地笑起来，转过来眯着眼看他，举起一只手做了个奇怪的手势：“不，Tommy，我们不讲过去。我们来想想里昂......”  
“里昂，”Tommy小声地重复着，把这个名字奇妙的音节在舌尖上仔细地品尝。“为什么要去里昂？”  
Alex似乎被问住了，他微微向后仰着头，皱起的眉毛显得困惑不已。“我——我不知道，”过了半晌他才开口，随即又展开了眉头，绽放出一个巨大的笑容：“可是管他呢。”  
那时他就该明白Alex根本就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋和疯子，也该明白和Alex混在一起的日子只能成为一场不幸。可Tommy在五月的傍晚里昏了头，他看着在自己面前大笑的人，揣在大衣口袋里的手指无意识地揉搓着一个便条本，他忽然想写些什么——一首短诗，一个故事，或者几篇不知所云的杂记——他想写下这个人，还有拉扯着他的这整个世界。

(2)  
如果Tommy需要Alex，他知道去那间酒吧才能把人从啤酒杯里捞出来，但他从不需要去找Alex，Alex会来敲响他的门。很多时候当Alex来时Tommy正在窗前咬着钢笔的尾巴，他正在完成一个骑士年代的故事，准确地说是属于一些断断续续的短篇故事中的一篇，一家他仍然没能记住名字的杂志社愿意在每期杂志的第24页到25页为他的故事留出一小片空地，同时开给他一张面值不大的支票。Tommy把它们换成现金仔细地存起来，作为里昂之行的储备资金，他还不知道那需要多少，也不太清楚自己已经积攒了多少，但也许他们不用着急，Alex不断地提起这次旅行，却从来没有把它列进行程表里。  
Alex似乎十分清闲，他告诉Tommy他有一份在木料厂的工作，但Tommy怀疑他一个月里有十五天都在旷工。当Alex在白天出现的时候Tommy就没办法专心写作，他必须忍受Alex像个领地的主人一样在他的公寓里乱转，对看到的一切加以赞叹或者嘲讽，或者更可怕的，Alex会穿着带着泰晤士河畔潮湿气息的大衣躺倒在他的唯一一张床上，把在扫荡中翻出的Tommy的手稿高高举起来，用一种可恶的语调大声朗读——Tommy几乎无法抑制自己捂住耳朵冲出房子的冲动。  
他有足够的理由逃走，因为他没有任何理由能向Alex解释他笔下故事的主角，一个自诩为骑士的骄傲男孩，为什么有着一双湖绿的眼睛和棕色的柔软卷发。  
“男孩站在磨坊背后的阴影里，用衣袖胡乱擦了两下手里的苹果，然后塞到嘴边狠狠地咬下一口。他的左腮被苹果填得鼓鼓囊囊，但仍然满不在乎地嚼动着，苹果的汁液从嘴角溢出来，沿着下巴流下一道透明的痕迹，男孩用手背把它抹去。他听见鹪鹩扇动翅膀的声响而回头，湖绿色的眼睛看了看荒草丛中间的小路，那里没有人来。”  
句子和单词像折磨人的荆条，而Alex相当清楚并十分乐意利用这一点。他大声地读着，尽管有些句子被他错误的断句拆成了可笑的碎片，但当他读到男孩的眼睛，同时抬起自己那双与手稿里别无二致的眼睛长久地盯着Tommy时，Tommy发现自己失去了思考的能力。  
Tommy终于无法忍受地用手边能拿到的任何东西扔向Alex的脸，结果就是两个人在床上滚成一团。玩笑和抗议最终都变了味道，他们像两只野兽一般互相撕扯，把对方从层叠的衣料里拉扯出来。散落满床的手稿被揉皱、被浸湿，等到几个小时以后，Tommy不得不用颤抖的手把它们一页一页拾起来展开、压平，透过凝固的液体辨认上面的字迹，拉出一页新的纯白稿纸重新誊写。他的写作在Alex的扰乱下越发缓慢，但同样也是每一次Alex的出现让他的头脑中涌出更多新的画面，男孩的眼睛和Alex的重叠在一起看着他，男孩用Alex的声音吐出冷酷的句子，“写我呀。”男孩说，用一种“爱我呀”的语调。  
Tommy总是不得不写到很晚，睡眠不足带来时常造访的偏头痛，于是他舍弃了晚餐来避免偏头痛引发的反胃。他捏着钢笔的指腹冰凉地渗出汗水，左手在眉骨上方按压一块浸了冷水的毛巾，尽量遮挡晃眼灯光的同时还要小心翼翼地留意别把水滴在他的手稿上。  
另外一些时候，深夜出现的Alex常常喝得醉醺醺的。他歪斜着倚靠在走廊的墙上，眼睛充血，等待Tommy爬起来陪他穿过那段荒凉的路。  
他从不在Tommy的公寓里过夜，鉴于这座楼房里挤进了好几个住户，那对他们两个来说都太危险了。  
一开始谁也没有意识到Alex醉酒的次数太多了，Tommy艰难地架着Alex的手臂，抱怨他打断了自己的好梦，抱怨他在醉酒后更加沉重的身体，也会抱怨他扑在自己耳边的湿热的鼻息。他们在甜腻而无意义的争论中踉跄着走向Alex的房子。他们不吝于表达爱与需求，百叶窗把窥探者隔绝在外，酒后的Alex总是有很多露骨的情话能讲给他听，Tommy被哄骗着陷入蜜糖的陷阱里。  
这些纠缠大概也是始于第一年里某个Alex醉酒的夜里，Tommy从未想过拒绝——也许想过，但当Alex拖长声音在耳边央求他留下来的时候，那一点拒绝的念头就溜得不见踪影了。  
Tommy被放倒在床单上，手指紧张地扒上Alex的后背。Alex的上衣被推了上去，Tommy的手指触到一片凹凸不平的疤痕，接着探下去又是另一片。  
“怎么——”  
Alex贯穿了他，把他的疑问从脑子里挤走，只留下他自己的温度和触感。  
后来Tommy锲而不舍地追问了很久，得到的回答有时是“燃烧瓶什么的......我们明天再谈”，有时则是“你以为我们是去非洲度假的吗”，或者“你在营房里吃果酱面包想妈妈的时候我他妈可是在麦德杰斯炸他妈的德国坦克呢！”，取决于当时的Alex是醉了两成、五成还是十成。  
至于完全清醒的Alex则出现得越来越少，后来索性消失了。  
这当然是个问题，这个问题叫做酗酒，随之而来的是充血的眼睛、阴雨天里越发恼人的背痛、更多无法安睡的夜晚和口不择言的争吵。  
第一次争吵发生在码头的长椅上，他本应该径直把Alex拖回去的，可Alex在围墙的阴影里抓着他的手，指腹在他的手心里亲热地蹭着，像急于讨好的某种小兽，于是他又一次妥协了。他们并肩坐在面向河面的长椅上，头顶是暗黄的路灯，透明的飞蛾在光晕里盘旋，Alex蜷缩着靠在椅背上，呼吸时发出风箱似的声音。  
他们坐了有半个小时，没有说话，直到几个半大的男孩互相追打着跑了过去，其中一个尖锐的声音带着浓重的口音。Tommy推了推身边的醉鬼，叫他去听那个男孩的口音。  
“啊，”Alex不情愿地开口。“法国人。”  
Tommy也有同样的猜想，然后他继续猜下去。“巴黎？”他不确定地说。“我分辨不出来。”  
“里昂。”Alex信口胡说。  
“你怎么知道？”  
Alex闭上眼睛，仿佛即将陷入深眠，缓慢地呼吸了几次才再次开口。“因为他是白莱果广场的鸽子呀。”  
Tommy转过身子好更好地看着对方的侧脸，他的醉鬼低垂着头，眉骨下面有一片阴影，阴影边缘露出泛红的眼角。他的睫毛抖动着，遮挡着他的眼睛，但Tommy知道他还没有睡着。一只垂死的飞蛾跌落在Alex的肩头上，Tommy出神地看了一会儿它的挣扎，然后用手指拈起它轻飘飘的翅膀，Alex把眼睛张开一点，从眼角里看着他的动作。  
“飞蛾。”Alex小声说。  
Tommy把飞蛾扔出去，看着它消失在夜幕里。他觉得是时候和Alex谈谈了，于是他拍了拍对方的膝盖，稍微前倾身体。“少去几次酒吧，那你可能早就攒够去里昂的钱了。你喝得太——”  
“操，”Alex粗暴地打断了他。“少他妈对我指手画脚的。”  
Tommy僵住了，他的手还停在Alex的膝盖上呢。  
最后Tommy还是把Alex送回了家，他安慰自己醉鬼乱发脾气的话不能作数，但这并不能把他的难过减少一分一毫。Alex在接下来的几天里都没有出现，Tommy在公寓里对着摊开的稿纸发呆，他的骑士男孩在上次停笔的地方沉默地荡着小船，在一条不会流动的河里漂浮。  
下一次见到Alex是在大约一周后的下午，Alex站在他的门外，脸上带着一如平时的漫不经心，而神经质地张开又握紧的手指却暴露了他的局促。他的衬衫看起来像是洗过了，虽然领口下面有一块洗不掉的油渍，但至少他从头到脚闻起来都是木料车间的味道而不是啤酒。  
他来叫Tommy一起出去吃饭，因为他刚刚领到了这一周的薪水，这可算是件新鲜事。  
在码头附近的一家餐馆里，他们占据了一个靠窗的位置，Alex在一小盆水煮杏子被端上桌的时候停下了咀嚼，放下勺子，抓了抓头发。  
“我决定戒酒。”Alex说，带着讨好的眼神。  
Tommy松了一口气。  
Alex的第一次戒酒一共坚持了十二天，第十三天的傍晚他又一次醉醺醺地出现在Tommy面前，央求Tommy陪他走过那段回家的路。  
“别走，Tommy。”当Tommy把Alex扔在屋子里的时候，醉鬼焦急地抬起脑袋哀求，Tommy在那双透着水光的绿色眸子里看到自己板起的面孔。他就着扶住门把手的姿势挣扎了一会儿，然后醉鬼决定用行动来留住他。  
Alex爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走向他，像个婴儿第一次使用自己的四肢。“天哪。”Tommy无奈地叹了口气，急忙跨过去扶住他的肩膀，这下Alex整个都挂在他的身上了。Alex紧紧地抓住他的手腕，弓起后背把额头抵在他的肩上，嘴里翻来覆去地念叨着：“留下来吧，Tommy，别生我的气——你不是爱我的吗？”  
Tommy吐出一口气，被Alex沉重的身体挤到了墙边，于是背靠着坚硬的墙壁，气恼地抓着Alex脑后的卷发。“我不爱你，你只会让我失望。”Tommy说。“别自作多情了。”  
然后Alex在他的肩上笑起来。  
“可是你爱我呀，Tommy。”  
Tommy拿他没有办法。  
酗酒，争吵，戒酒，这形成了一个时长不定的周期，在三年里一再重复着。有时Tommy会想在那些酒后的争吵里Alex尖刻的话语会有多少是出于真心，然后又告诉自己不该把酒鬼的话放在心上，可是那些话像扎在肉里的木刺无法被忽视。Alex说“别他妈对我指手画脚”，又说“你以为你是谁？哦，你爱我。那他妈是你自己的事，闭嘴吧。”  
当Alex第一次这样朝他大喊的时候Tommy愣在了原地。  
从某种程度上讲，Alex说的没错。他爱Alex，这成了他的软肋，而Alex抓住了这一点，并为此洋洋自得，Tommy甚至无法还击。有些时候Tommy能丢下一些诸如“自私鬼”之类的头衔然后幸运地一走了之，而另外一些时候，很不幸地，他会被困在Alex的双臂之间，在伴随着咒骂和道歉声的亲吻中滚上Alex的床单，然后大汗淋漓地抱着彼此的身体，把对方狠狠嵌入自己的胸口。  
Tommy不知道还能怎么办。他的写作举步维艰，骑士男孩被压在抽屉的最深处，他甚至要换个笔名写些不知所云的饭后故事来换取一点稿酬。他用“忙于写作”的借口推迟着回父母家探望的日子，却在本该用于写作的时间里发呆。他发觉沿着码头直走向最南边是个好去处，泰晤士河从西北方来，在这里折向东北，Tommy花了更多时间坐在这里看着沉静的河面，想着他与Alex，他们两个之间究竟发生了些什么，可他始终没有答案。  
泰晤士河将在他看不见的绍森德入海，而里昂就在海峡的另一边。Tommy想他们也许到不了那里，无论是此刻还是未来，他们永远都去不了里昂。

(3)  
1950年的初冬降临了一场寒潮，Tommy的公寓变得更加阴冷，尤其是在夜里，他不止一次梦见自己是在冰窖里搭起了一张床。Alex来敲响他的门，每当这时Tommy发自内心地盼望自己能够蒙头陷入深眠，而门外的醉汉最好能被北风送去天堂，那样将免去多少麻烦呀——一切都将回到正轨，最重要的是他将享有安稳的夜晚，这个愿望太过美好了。然而他无法安稳地回到睡眠的怀抱，他只好爬起来，忍受困倦、寒冷和一会儿像个孩子一会儿又像个恶棍的Alex。  
这段路令人厌倦。单调的、砖石松动的围墙，堆积在墙角的积雪和泥水融成一体，一成不变的灰败景色。Alex拖沓的脚步在这近乎凝固的夜里拖出粘稠的气泡，而Tommy仿佛被它们堵住了喉咙。他们一前一后走在路上，一言不发，尽管Tommy并不期待，但他还是盼着Alex能说点什么，说点什么都好，可是Alex一如既往地让他失望。  
Tommy垂手走着，可是Alex并没有赶上来拉住他的手，于是他把双手收回口袋里，在那里碰见了一个冰凉的小东西，那是一枚硬币。一种突然的认识在这时袭来，那就是Alex就像一枚硬币的两面。他是勇士也是懦夫；是多情的爱人，也是无情的恶徒；是给予希望的圣子，也是磨灭希望的罪人；他诱人的甜蜜笑容背后埋着残酷的陷阱，而他那些粗鲁又自大的狂言里却包藏着一颗孩子般的心。他的硬币无法停止旋转，被他自己的两极拉扯着，无穷无尽。这真是可悲，Tommy悲伤地想，可是正如Alex所言，他爱着Alex呀。  
归根结底他无法舍弃这些见鬼的纠缠。可他为什么爱着Alex，他又为什么要做这一切？Tommy自己都无法说出缘由。绿色眼睛的男孩叫他写作，他便写作。Alex叫他爱他，他便爱着Alex。Tommy想起这一切觉得真是离奇，他似乎从未由着自己做出决断，就像在战争爆发的第一年加入陆军只是出于一个十九岁男孩认为自己肩上担有的责任，又好像在阴雨天提起最后一只手提箱离开老屋却仍然不知道自己即将走入的是怎样的生活。他总是被推着走。短暂的甘甜和漫长的苦涩被交付于他打开的双手，他便沉默地一一接受。  
Tommy为自己突然的意识而震惊，然后Alex说，“你还往哪去？”  
原来他们已经到了Alex的房子。他们站在旧宿舍门前，因为猛然停住脚步而姿态怪异，Alex看着Tommy的眼神晦黯不明，眉毛拧成纠结的一团。Tommy叹了口气，走到Alex面前伸出手。  
“钥匙。”Tommy说。Alex顺从地在口袋里翻找了一番，摸出那个小小的金属片放在Tommy手上。  
房间里的灯还亮着，足以想象出Alex是如何在一个难以入眠的夜里烦躁地起身，在打开电灯的房间里坐起来又躺回去，二十分钟之后终于自暴自弃地爬起来，一边走向房门一边套上大衣。Tommy把Alex推进门，自己正要离开时却被一股力量扯了回来，原来是Alex紧紧地拉住了他的袖口。  
Tommy看着抓住自己的手，手指底端的骨节因为太过用力而泛白。他再向上看去，Alex站在门里，另一手撑着门框，脸上的肌肉紧张地绷着。“为什么？”Alex大声地问。“为什么你总是要走？”  
Tommy惊讶地看着他。他不知道这指控是从何而来。  
得不到回答的Alex不肯放手，他把脸凑到Tommy眼前，带着浓重的酒气又问了一遍：“为什么你要离开？”  
Tommy稍微侧头躲避着Alex的气息，试着心平气和地安抚这个酒鬼。他说：“我得回家，Alex。”  
Alex发红的眼睛大睁着，看着他。  
“为什么你要离开？”他一下一下眨着眼睛。“我搞乱了你的生活，对吗？”  
“不，Alex......”Tommy下意识地否认，却又不知道怎样解释给Alex。  
Alex猛然捏住了他的手腕，Tommy忍不住倒抽一口气。他被Alex顺势拖进门里，随后房门在身后砰地一声关上，他瑟缩了一下，Alex的双臂把他圈在墙边，他们离得太近了，几乎和每一次亲吻的时候别无二致，可是现在他们紧贴的身体中间却有一道看不见的墙。他们似乎套在各自的透明瓶子里，拥抱对方的同时抗拒着对方的手。  
被捏住的手腕被钳制在一个别扭的角度，Tommy恐怕再被Alex这样野蛮地捏下去自己可能要落下终身残疾。他扭动着手腕试图挣脱，而钳住他的力量却绝不放松。“你疯了吗？Alex！”他最终忍无可忍地朝Alex吼着，作为回应，Alex愣了一瞬，不知所措地看着他。  
“天啊，”Tommy仰头靠上背后的墙，疲惫地闭上眼睛。“放开我，Alex，别再发疯了。”  
Alex仿佛不明白似地低下头，终于看到了自己僵硬的手。Tommy的手腕在他的手里，被拉扯得从大衣袖口里露出一截皮肤，上面被他捏得发红。他突然醒悟似地松开手，惶恐地在Tommy的脸和手腕之间来回打量，似乎想要拾起Tommy垂落的手，却又握紧了自己的手指。最后他垂着头，面孔被乱糟糟的卷发遮挡着，只剩下微微颤抖的嘴唇。  
“你为什么要离开？”他小声地说。“我注意到了，你不愿见我。”  
Tommy依旧仰着头，他的眼睛紧闭，眼球在薄薄的皮肤下面酸痛不堪。  
“你也不愿回答我。”Alex继续说着。“我搞砸了，我知道......我，”他的声音渐渐消失，Tommy等了一会儿，然后睁开眼睛。  
Alex垂着手，剧烈地呼吸着。  
“这不是我的错。这一切，所有的。”Alex说。  
听起来甚至让人同情，可这不是Tommy想要的。  
Alex觉察到自己额前的乱发被拨开，微凉的指尖拂过自己的眉骨，他抬起眼睛寻找对方的视线，然而在另一双眼睛里他只找到了悲悯。Tommy的指尖穿过他的头发停留在他的脑后，Tommy的声音说，“你总是在逃避，Alex。”  
“是啊，我总是在逃避。”Alex重复着，甚至笑了出来。“我是个胆小鬼，是懦夫。”  
似乎刚才那个脆弱不堪的Alex突然消失了，留在这里的又是那个残忍的、不讲道理的Alex。他扯着嘴角，好像从那张可恶的嘴里讲出的是什么好笑的故事。  
“那你呢？你以为你有什么不一样？躲在你的稿纸本里就当一切都他妈好极了是吗？如果有人有资格指责我，那一定不是你，明白吗？”  
Tommy瑟缩了一下。Alex的话像一盆冷水泼下来，可他们都知道他说的没错。Tommy的脚趾在鞋子里蜷缩着想要用力抓紧地面，他无法忽视Alex的话，即使他从未，或者不如说是从未敢于看清自己的生活，可他的确总是在逃亡。逃离旧的生活也逃离新的，回避老屋也回避远行，只有两样事物像是真的，Alex，和漂浮在稿纸本里的男孩。可是他怎么能这样轻易说出来？这未免太过残忍。  
也许Alex又说了些什么可是Tommy听不见，他的脑子乱糟糟的像一台走音的唱片机，也许他自己也在对Alex吼着。很好，他想，总能扯平。他看到自己甩开了Alex的手，双脚带着他走向紧闭的房门，他握住把手。  
“你要去哪？”他在一片杂音中分辨出了Alex的声音，Alex听起来气恼又慌乱。“不，你不能走，Tommy。”  
Tommy转过头来，Alex任性的要求让他发笑。“我想走，所以我能走。”  
“你不能！”Alex几乎是愤怒地叫着。“你爱我，你不能走！”  
Tommy摇摇头。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“我不爱你，Alex。”Tommy说。  
“你说谎。”Alex的声音开始颤抖。“你爱我，我清楚得很。”  
Tommy不再回答。Alex执拗地看着他，嘴唇用力地紧闭着，发红的、愤懑的眼睛里渐渐熄灭了光亮。他似乎被沉入了深海。  
Tommy拉开门走出去，他觉得胸口疼得厉害。

连续很多天里Alex没再露面，Tommy难得地过了一段平静的日子，但可能也太过平静了。土豆和番茄酱都在继续涨价；朝北的窗子被冻住了一扇，每次打开都要拿出对付敌人的架势；除了偶尔来敲门确认他还活着的邻居，他的房门总是静悄悄的；每次拿起钢笔时他都会想起Alex尖刻的话，所以他也不想写下哪怕一个字母；杂志社退回了他月初投出的一篇关于11月初文豪陨落的评论文章，要求他换成一个“曲折、有趣、易懂”的通俗故事，这倒是让他伤心了很久。他把自己的房子翻了个底朝天想找出几篇旧稿来充数，结果却只翻出了被压在抽屉最底下的骑士男孩。  
他抽出这叠手稿，坐在床上把它们铺展开来，一阵怀念的袭来令人措手不及。男孩坐在河流中央的小船里难受地扭着身体回头看他，用那双清透的眼睛哀求着，他伸出手朝向Tommy，用Alex的声音说，“你爱我，你不能走。”  
Tommy吸了一下鼻子，拢起手稿，用膝盖爬向靠着写字台的床边，拾起钢笔。“这是我自己的事。”他小声说给自己。  
Alex销声匿迹了，Tommy也绝不走出这个房间五米以外。他禁止自己去找Alex，却无法停下在骑士男孩身上增加更多Alex的影子。写作如今有了新的意义和乐趣，虽然在想起自己仍旧在逃离现实的事实时他总会条件反射似地瑟缩一下，但这恐慌随即又会被他推向一边，他的笔触里融入了更多的讽刺意味，其靶心三分之一是一切让他不快的事物，三分之一是Alex，还有三分之一是他自己，他发觉了这种自虐式的乐趣并且沉迷其中。  
11月很快结束了，接着是12月。Alex仍然没有出现，夜里Tommy蜷缩在床上想着也许正要入眠的时候他的房门就会被粗暴地敲响，转念又想这当然不会发生，没准那个苏格兰混蛋早已经滚回了他的北方，而这无疑对谁都是一件好事。他当然为此觉得庆幸，而他还没睡着的唯一原因当然不是Alex，而是这该死的能冻死人的十二月和像个冰窖似的被窝。  
他忿忿不平地想起Alex的旧宿舍似乎并没有这样阴冷得难熬，在入睡前的四十分钟里他最终找到了似乎合理的解释：自己的公寓与河面之间的直线距离更短，结果招致了更多潮气的侵蚀。  
第二天早上他在家里各个角落搜集潮气泛滥的证据，终于在厨房的柜子后面发现了一处泛着水汽的墙角。他满意地把柜子踢回原处，回到房间里套上衣服准备出门。  
打开门的时候迎面遇见了新搬来的邻居，对方热情地问了一声早安，他也难得同样热情地回答。  
“适合出门的好天气，你去哪里？”他的邻居问。  
Tommy回以一个露齿的微笑，告诉他自己准备换个地方住，他要去找个合适的房子。  
“啊，”邻居说。“祝你好运。”  
回来的时候他的手臂底下夹了一卷登着各式小广告的报纸，这时房东从另一边探出头来。  
“嗨，Tommy小子，回来得正好，有你的电话。”  
电话是家里打来的，姐姐家的男孩怯生生地请他回家参加自己的生日会，旁边还有另一个更年幼的孩子在哭闹，Tommy头疼地揉着眉心。  
“我会去的，十二月六日，没错吧？”Tommy放松语气安慰他。“我还记得你的生日呢。”  
另一头的小男孩显然开心了不少。“我很想你。”他说。  
“我也是。如果你能乖乖吃外婆做的土豆泥，我就送你一件礼物。”  
“我会的！”男孩欢呼起来。  
挂断电话，Tommy看了看日历，还有三天。

(4)  
十二月七日的中午，Tommy的新邻居出门时在走廊里遇见了一个高个子男人，男人裹在深色大衣里，额头上散着棕色卷发。他停在Tommy的门口抓了几下头发，然后下定决心似地抬起头，在门上坚定地敲了三下。  
门的另一边安静得像个黑洞。男人想了想又敲了三下，依然没有人来应门，Tommy的邻居觉得自己有必要说句话了。  
“你找Tommy？”他说。  
男人应声扭头看过来，面色严肃，令人印象深刻的是嵌在眉毛下面那双绿色的眼睛，可惜底下有两道乌青，似乎一辈子都没睡过一个囫囵觉一样。男人眼里的神情让人捉摸不透，然后他说：“他不在家？”  
声音沙哑但很好听，Tommy的邻居大为震惊，他从未想到安静腼腆的小Tommy能结交到一位这样高大英俊（虽然憔悴也无法改变这个事实）、活像个电影明星（虽然他站立的姿势更像个大兵）的朋友，甚至他自己也忍不住想要热心地多说上几句。  
“我有好几天没见Tommy了，”他努力回想着。“前几天——这个月四号——可能是吧，他提着箱子出门，后来我就没再见到他。”  
“他去哪了？”  
“我不知道——他说想换个地方住......”  
男人的肩膀非常不易察觉地垮了一下。  
“他搬走了。”男人说。  
“我不知道......”  
“为什么不拦住他？”  
“......”  
Tommy的邻居现在后悔自己的多嘴了。他匆匆锁好自己的门离开，经过男人身边的时候脱帽致意。  
Alex看着陌生人消失在走廊拐角，然后不甘心地又在门上敲了三下，他把额头靠在门板上静静地等待着回应，然而毫不意外地，依旧只有一片寂静。他难以置信地盯着这扇门，几乎要在上面烧出一个洞好冲进去把藏在里面的Tommy揪出来，他要对着Tommy的鼻尖狠狠地告诉他，自己已经想好了，‘我们丢掉一切从头开始，我会戒酒，会找个也许不怎么像样但能养活自己的工作，我们也会去里昂，只要你别离开我。’Tommy会问‘为什么，你是怎么想通的？我们怎么才能从头开始？’而他会说他受够了，他可能会哭但他觉得这不是问题；‘我受够了，’他会说，‘我爱你。也许你不相信我可这是真的，从你把门摔在我脸上的时候我就意识到我离不开你，没有你的时候我算不上活着。’Tommy会为他留下来的，如果他听到这些话一定会为他留下来的。  
可是Tommy不在那扇门背后。他的领悟来得太晚，Tommy已经放弃他了。  
他转过身，眼前是糊着破旧墙纸的走廊，他曾经无数次站在这里央求Tommy带他回家，然后Tommy就会陪他穿过那段黑夜。而现在走廊里只有一个孤零零的他，Alex跌坐在地上，背靠着不会再为他而打开的房门，把头垂在膝盖之间，艰难地吐出一声叹息。  
也不知道坐了多久的时候似乎有人问了他什么，Alex懒得抬头，那个人走开了。  
也许是几个小时之后，Alex终于发觉自己的后背酸痛得厉害，他费力地转动了一下脖子，似乎能听到里面传来齿轮啮合的声响。他咒骂了一声，抬起头来，然后停住了。  
眼前有一双皮鞋，皮鞋上面竖着一双裤管，旁边戳着一只旧皮箱。  
裤管和皮箱都十分陌生，可这双皮鞋眼熟得很，他相信皮鞋眼里的他也是一样。Alex半张着嘴巴，死死地盯着鞋尖上的皮革纹路，直盯得皮鞋的主人后退了一步。Alex慌忙站起来意欲拉住他，却险些被坐麻了的双腿摔出去。一双手接住了他，当然了，那是Tommy的手，尽管这双手又马上放松了，似乎因为违背了主人的心意而懊悔不已；Alex在它们彻底离开之前抓住了它们。  
“......”  
“......”  
Alex明智地没有鲁莽开口，而Tommy也像只全副武装的猫似的咬着嘴唇。  
“Alex......”  
最后Tommy败下阵来。不过随着他唤出这个名字，Alex的眼睛和鼻头同时迅速地红透了，让他惊慌失措。“求你了......”他听见Alex哽咽着说。“别放弃我......”  
恐慌让Tommy手忙脚乱地把自己、Alex和手提箱一起打包扔进房间里，下一秒理智让他想把Alex原路扔出去。他们站在房间中央，皮箱孤零零地扔在一边，Alex蜷起过于高大的身体倔强地挂在他的身上，在鼻涕和眼泪中间翻来覆去地重复着“别放弃我”，Tommy没法推开他。  
过了大概有整个英格兰的历史那么久，Tommy注意到自己颈窝的那片湿热已经不再泛滥了，然而Alex还埋头在那里，时不时抽一下鼻子。他试着动了动，结果却被圈在自己背后的手臂抱得更紧。  
他摸摸Alex颈后的一点短发，谨慎地问：“你还好吗，Alex？”  
颈窝处的脑袋拱了拱，像是在摇头。  
他们早就需要谈谈，没有吵闹、没有酒精、也没有情欲的那种，这个需求已经被拖了三年。现在他们终于面对面地躺在Tommy的床上，半边脸颊埋在枕头里，两双迥异的绿眼睛看着对方的脸。Tommy试图抬起手指，可它们被Alex的紧紧缠绕着，他只好带着Alex的手一起摸摸对方的侧脸。  
“你总是相信我会离开，相信我会放弃你，”Tommy抚过他的颌骨。“为什么？”  
“我不知道......你没有理由不离开。我是说，既然我是一个这样的人......”  
“这样？”  
Alex又抽抽鼻子。他闭上眼睛似乎在思索，过了一会儿又睁开。“我是一个自私的人，Tommy——别，别打断我——”他轻轻捏着Tommy的手指。“自私，怯懦，为了活下去不惜牺牲别人，我是个罪人。”  
“别这么说——”  
Alex哀伤地看着他，他缓慢地呼吸着，似乎在与自己艰难地斗争。“我不愿提起战争时的事，但我没法假装什么都没发生过。你记得吗，在那条荷兰商船里，那个法国人？”  
“我知道，那不是你的错——”  
“还有非洲，还有那么多次，还有这里，”他牵着Tommy的手来到自己的背上。“你总是问我这些伤疤是怎么来的，可我不想提起来。但它总是存在着，我没法忘掉。”  
他的睫毛都在颤抖，Tommy靠过去亲吻它们。“嘘，没事的......”他在亲吻的间隙里说。“忘了它吧。”  
Alex却执拗地摇头。“是在突尼斯，我们在麦德杰斯碰上了燃烧瓶。有个战友，我们从前在柴郡是邻居，”他闭上眼睛。“他——我不敢去帮他......他看着我，求我救救他——他离我只有几码。”  
“我总是梦见他。我没法再回柴郡了——”  
Tommy紧紧搂住他。“这不是你的错，Alex。”  
“这不是。”Alex的声音闷闷的，然后他在Tommy瘦削的怀抱里又哭了出来。“我想活下去，这不是我的错，Tommy。”  
在过去的一千多个日子里他们好像都从未这样认真地拥抱和亲吻，Tommy不禁感到奇怪，那些日子里他们都在做什么？忙着反复咀嚼那些苦涩，在黑夜里为自己编织梦境，把自己怯懦的心躲藏进壳子里，再用尖锐的刺构筑一道以伤害来防卫的篱墙，他们多傻啊。  
夜幕初降的时候房间里像是蒙了一层温柔的纱，他们几乎已经看不清对方的面孔，但仍留恋着这张窄床而不愿起身打开电灯。这张狭窄的床铺像大海中央的一片孤岛，而他们已经在巨浪中幸存下来。对于劫后余生的人，再多的泪水、亲吻和誓言都是正当的。  
“我很抱歉。”Alex在亲吻和泪水之间闷声说。  
“你确实应该道歉。”  
Tommy有些忿忿地说。但Alex的泪水流在他的脸上，和他自己的汇在一起。Alex拼命地在他的脸颊、鼻尖、嘴角以及一切可用之处落下亲吻，恳求他再给他们一个机会。“你走以后我几乎全垮了，”他说。“我想了很久，没有你我没法活着。如果说世界上有一样东西在撑着我，让我还能像个人一样活着，那样东西不是啤酒，我终于明白了，只有你，Tommy。”  
他们停了一会儿，北风敲打着玻璃窗。  
“我以为你放弃我了。”Alex局促地继续。“我来找你，因为我发了疯地想见你。可是你不在——”  
“嘿，Alex，”Tommy用手指按住他的嘴唇。“从现在起，我再也不会放弃你了。”  
Alex后退了一点，让他终于看到了一个朦胧的、可怜的笑容。“我要感谢上帝，你又出现了，还让我进门。”  
“哦，我不想的，但你挡在我的门口，除非把你也推进来不然我没法回家。”  
Alex仍然带着泪水的笑容让他忍不住想要开个玩笑，然后他们都傻笑起来，笑得床铺随着他们一起抖动起来。  
过了好一会儿，黑夜已经完全笼罩了房间，他们只能用手指辨认眼前的人。Tommy突然听到Alex的声音：“有一件事我必须告诉你，Tommy。我爱你。”  
Tommy忽然觉得无比轻松。  
“我也是，你知道的。”  
“我们去里昂吧。”Alex说。  
第二天他们醒来的时候天色蒙蒙亮，前一晚的毛衣还套在身上，上面还盖着Alex的大衣和Tommy的棉被。他们像寄宿学校的男孩子们一样打闹了一会儿，直到空空如也的胃咆哮着表达它的不满。Alex跳下床，顺便捡起不知道什么时候滑落到地上的外套，踩进鞋子里跑向厨房。  
“空的。空的。还是空的。”Alex在厨房里走来走去，伴随着空瓶罐被丢进垃圾篓的声响，Tommy抬起头，看到Alex出现在门口，两只手里分别是一个空的番茄酱瓶子和一张曾经裹着黄油块的油纸。  
“所以你是真的打算搬走了？”Alex举起手里的东西示意了一下。  
Tommy坐起来。“现在不了，Alex。”他把脚挪出来想要走到Alex身边去，但他还没穿好鞋子，Alex就消失在了门口，离开之间留下一个说不上是什么意味的微笑。  
“待会儿得出去吃饭了，你厨房里的油水还不如蚊子身上多。”Alex的声音从厨房传来。  
里昂之行所需的准备被列成了一张清单，一式两份，分别贴在Tommy的墙上和Alex的钱夹里。十二月正在慢慢过去，上面的名目后面一件件打好了对勾，里昂已经越来越近。等到对勾打到最后一行已经是第二年的开始。还剩下最后一件事，清单上并未提及，只是Tommy还需要一个私人的告别。  
“教堂钟声敲响的时候，男孩在教堂的背后找到了他的骡子，与它作伴的是一只名叫威士忌的半大流浪狗。他从背包里掏出几截桦木条，用绳子把它们接成一根长矛的模样，又掏出纸糊的盔甲从头上套进去，威士忌在他的脚边好奇地嗅个没完，男孩在它的耳朵上弹了一下，流浪狗吃痛喷着鼻子跳开了。  
男孩撩起盔甲的下摆，别捏地爬上骡子的后背。他调整了一下姿势，把脊背挺得和他的长矛一样直。‘准备好跟着你的骑士去冒险了吗？’他对威士忌说。  
流浪狗从喉咙里呜咽了一声，走过来。男孩响亮地大笑起来。他扯着骡子的鬃毛叫他转过身去，面前是那条荒凉的小路。  
他们走进那片未知的树丛。”  
Tommy把稿纸本合拢压平，用报纸包裹好放进抽屉里，然后提起放在一边的手提箱。  
他们约好的时间是一点，赶到汽车站时他确信自己比约定的时间提前了至少五分钟，但Alex显然比他更早。他接过Alex递来的车票。  
“去哈里奇港的大巴二十分钟后出发。”Alex说。“船票可以等到港口再买。”  
Tommy点点头，跟在他身后上了大巴。  
他们占据了中间一排的两个座位，Tommy靠近脏兮兮的车窗。Alex安静地坐着，手指在扶手上来回摩挲，Tommy转头看向车窗外面，天色越发阴沉，撑起伞的人们不知疲倦地来来往往，偶尔经过的汽车溅起泥水，期待远行的人在雨中喜悦地登上载他们去往远方的车辆，他们兴致盎然，这真是奇怪。  
他无法体会到他们的兴奋。他花费了三年的时间来等待一次里昂之行，可他对里昂一无所知，也从未设想过当自己站在那片土地上会泛起何种心情。他是否有过哪怕一瞬间真正梦想着里昂？没有。那么Alex呢？也没有。  
Alex发着呆，突然听见Tommy的自言自语。  
“真见鬼。”  
Alex惊诧地转头，Tommy却突然站了起来，抓着他的肩膀，推着他下车。  
雨水和雪混杂着从天而降，Tommy却像毫无意识似地拖着他跑起来。冰凉的雨水灌进Alex的领口让他打了个寒颤，卷发被淋湿成一缕缕搭在眼前，他几乎什么也看不清。自从遥远的童年之后他似乎再也没有这样在雨中奔跑过。他曾经在雨中渡过海峡奔赴另一片战场，也曾经在雨中连夜行军，泥浆溅上他的裤管可他不敢回头，总有什么在他的身后追赶着，命运张开布满獠牙的巨口，而他疲于奔命。而这一次他们没命地奔跑，跑过餐馆、酒吧和书店，他不必为身后忧虑，他的命运牵着他的手与他同行。  
他们沿着陌生的路奔跑下去，最后在一条狭窄的小巷里停住脚步，疲惫地背靠着墙壁大口呼吸。他们的头发已经湿透了，冰凉地贴着耳朵，Alex把Tommy的手提箱从怀里拽出来放在地上。  
“搞什么鬼？”Alex喘着气问。Tommy低着头，胸口剧烈地起伏，过了一会儿他把额前湿透的头发撩起来，抬着眼睛看着Alex，说：“我们根本不需要里昂。”  
他们长久地对望，然后Alex放肆地大笑起来，Tommy也忍不住咧开嘴角。“Tommy，Tommy——你他妈是个天才。”Alex跨上前，握住Tommy的手肘。“我不需要里昂，我需要你。”  
Tommy咧着嘴角笑，露出两颗尖尖的牙齿。

 

END


End file.
